Rain
by PRONGS-and-LILY-forever
Summary: Lily changes her opinion on rain. Oneshot with lots of fluff.  JPLE  Please R


**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own any of the characters. They all belong to J.K. Rowling, and only the plot is mine.**

**Summary- Lily changes her opinion on rain. Just some random, fluffy oneshot I thought of while I was bored. It takes place in their 7th year. Enjoy! **

Rain

Lily and James have been together for a month. Their favorite place to spend time together was in the shade of one of the trees beside the lake. They went there everyday, but today it was storming so Lily asked James if they could do homework instead.

"I hate rain," Lily stated simply.

"Now, why on earth would you say such a thing, Lily?" asked James, who was sitting next to her on a couch in the Common Room. They were working on their four foot potions essay. Well, Lily was working on it anyway. James was just copying hers.

"Because I can. What is there to like about it anyway? It's cold and wet, and it stops me from going outside."

"It doesn't stop you from going outside. You stop yourself from going outside because you don't like to get cold and wet."

"Well do you blame me?" She asked, looking up from her potions essay for the first time and into his hazel eyes.

"I don't blame you of anything…but I think you could probably stand to get a little cold and wet because I like rain and I am going to go outside, and guess who I'm taking with me?" He asked, with his devilish, lopsided grin appearing.

"Not me. You're not taking me with you. Did you _not_ hear what I said? I hate rain-especially the storming kind. And there's no way your getting me to go out in it!"

"Please Lil?" He asked while batting his eyelashes at her.

"No."

James sighed and put his essay on the table beside the couch.

"What are you doing?" Lily asked cautiously.

"Going outside," he said, as though it was the simplest thing in the world.

Before Lily could say anything he walked away and went through the portrait hole. She rolled her eyes, and she too got up and walked towards the portrait hole.

On the other side, James was nowhere to be seen.

"Aah!" screamed Lily. She found James, because he had just come up behind her and grabbed her shoulders saying, "Boo!"

"James," she breathed, shaking her head slightly and grinning.

"I knew you'd follow me," he said, raising his chin up in a false proudness. (A/N I don't know if that is actually a word, but I couldn't think of another one-sorry)

"And how were you so sure?"

"Because I know you so well," he said, putting his arm around her shoulder. "Now, how about that rain?"

"No, James," she said while turning to go back to the Common Room.

"Alright then…I didn't want to do this but…"James lifted her up with ease and carried her over his shoulder.

"James! Put…Me…Down!" Lily yelled, while she tried to become free. It was no use. The one arm he was carrying her with was stronger then her whole body, but she continued kicking and hitting him anyway.

When they were out in the storm, which was in fact cold and wet, James finally put her down.

"Why did you bring me out here" Lily asked, while trying to wipe her wet hair out of her face.

"To prove to you that rain is good."

"You're not going to prove it to me, because I hate rain. I always have and I always will."

James ignored her and asked instead, "May I have this dance?" He held out his hand to her.

Lily rolled her eyes, and knowing he wouldn't let her go back inside until she agreed, she took it.

James twirled her around and around, and as badly as she didn't want to admit it, Lily was having the time of her life. James wasn't half bad at dancing either. Lily made a mental note of that for later.

When they finally got tired, James fell purposely down on the wet grass.

"You're going to get all muddy," Lily told him from her upright position.

"I'm a boy. Boys don't care about things like that. We live to get dirty."

Lily decided to ignore James's statement and attempted to turn on her heel towards the doors. She failed miserably. Instead of turning, she fell…right onto James.

James simply grinned. "Well, Lily what happened to not getting ourselves muddy?" He whispered to her.

Lily grinned back; her face was mere centimeters from his. "I guess I just couldn't stand to be away from you," she whispered back sarcastically.

"Are you going to get up?" He asked after a few seconds, while staring into her emerald eyes.

"No…not just yet," she said grinning. James took this moment to snake his arms around the small of her back and pull her into a kiss, to which Lily happily kissed back.

After awhile, she broke the kiss. "James?"

"Mmh?" he answered while twisting her long, very wet, red hair through his fingers.

"I don't hate rain anymore," she said with a smile.

**A/N- I hope you liked it. I must say thanks to my amazing beta angi88! But we are not in anyway perfect, so I'm sorry for any mistakes I might have made. Thanks for reading my story. Now go and click the little review button in the corner! **


End file.
